


Special Guests of the Admiral

by kimuracarter



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Bondage, Domination, Explicit Sexual Content, Foursome, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-16
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2017-12-26 19:43:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/969573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimuracarter/pseuds/kimuracarter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After completing their five-year mission, the crew of the Enterprise returns to Earth for some well-earned R&R. Jim's lovers have a surprise for him when they invite Admiral Pike to join in their fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Star Trek or its characters. I make no profit from this work of fiction.

Jim definitely had an extra bounce in his step as he made his way back to his apartment in San Francisco. The Enterprise’s five year mission had come to an end and been hailed as a success on multiple levels. And now that the crew had a bit of downtime before their next mission, Jim had made sure to set aside some private time to spend with Bones and Carol. Their activities would probably last all weekend long, and he didn’t figure they would be leaving the apartment until Monday at least. 

But when he entered the apartment, he was surprised and disappointed to find it empty and dark. Jim frowned. “Bones? Carol? Guys?” The lights flicked on around him, but his companions were nowhere to be found. He pulled out his comm and was surprised to see a message waiting for him. 

_Jim, please meet us at this address - Bones_

“What the hell, that wasn’t the plan,” Jim muttered, looking at the blinking map. He stepped into the bedroom to change his clothes and then went down to the garage to his motorcycle. Since they went and changed the plan, they’ll have to deal with the fact that one of us will need a cab home, he thought, gunning the machine to life. His companions must have taken a cab, since none of them owned a car on Earth. Jim tried to shake off his uneasiness and just allow himself to be pulled along in whatever fun activities had been planned without his knowledge. 

Jim rode in the fading sunlight, pulling up outside an unfamiliar house after about twenty minutes. _Who lives here?_ he wondered. He jogged up the front steps and rang the doorbell. He heard some muffled voices and shuffling. He rapped on the door. “Bones? Carol?” 

The door suddenly swung open on its own, revealing an empty hallway. 

Jim’s unease returned and increased. “Bones? Are you here?” He hands drifted towards his comm and phaser. He took a few cautious steps forward but could see no one. “Who’s there?” 

Something beeped nearby.

Jim looked down and saw a padd on the floor. He cautiously crept toward it. There was a blinking message on it, and Jim’s heart pounded in his chest. 

“YOU ARE BEING WATCHED. PUT DOWN YOUR COMM AND PHASER. COME UPSTAIRS.” 

“Who are you?!” Jim demanded. “Show yourself! Where are McCoy and Marcus?” 

The padd beeped again and flashed a new message: “NOW, JAMES. OR FACE THE CONSEQUENCES.” 

Jim moved slowly, removing his comm and phaser from his pockets and setting them on the floor. “All right, there’s no need to hurt anyone. I’m coming upstairs.” He didn’t want to go up defenseless, but he was afraid his friends might get hurt. He’d just have to improvise. 

Jim climbed the wooden staircase slowly, each step creaking. He kept his hands out to his sides to appease whoever was watching. As he reached the landing, he could hear faint moans that sounded disturbingly familiar. 

Admiral Christopher Pike abruptly came out of the nearest room with a predatory smile. “James. Glad you could make it.” 

Jim automatically snapped to attention. “Admiral!” 

“I think I have something that belongs to you.” He gestured towards the bedroom.

Jim, still completely confused, stepped inside and almost forgot how to breathe. 

Carol was stripped to her bra and panties, wrists spread and tied to the ancient radiator. She was gagged with a black cloth, whimpering softly. The reason for her cries and restless squirming was a vibrator that had been stuffed down her panties. Her legs were locked into a spreader bar. She looked up at Jim with glassy eyes and moaned. 

Bones wasn’t far from her on the wooden floor. He was kneeling on a mat, ropes crossing over his chest and binding his arms tightly behind his back in an intricate web. His ankles were tied together as well and tethered to the ropes around his wrists. He was also gagged with a black cloth. His cock was standing hard and proud, trapped in a vibrating cock ring. He looked up at Jim, lust blowing his pupils wide. He made a muffled groan that sounded like Jim’s name. 

Pike’s voice next to Jim’s ear nearly made him jump a mile. “Like I said, I believe they belong to you.” 

Jim licked his lips and tried to keep his voice steady. “What do you plan to do with them, sir?” 

“Well, I might be inclined to let them go, but it’s going to cost you.” 

Jim felt himself growing hard in his jeans. He wondered how the hell this had all been arranged. Had the scene already been negotiated? Did Pike know their safewords and signals? 

Pike stepped closer, lowering his voice. “They did agree to this, and we’re all on the same page. If you want out, now’s the time to say so, Jim.” 

“Oh, if they’re in, I am _so_ in, sir.” 

“Good.” Pike favored him with a genuine smile before stepping back and letting his stern expression return. 

“So, what do you want?” Jim asked, getting back into character. 

“I want you, Jim,” Pike answered. “I want you to submit yourself to me in order to save them.” 

Carol moaned loudly, whether it was at the vibrator or the idea of watching what was to come, Jim wasn’t sure. 

Bones had the opposite reaction, shaking his head and making sounds behind his gag. But Jim could tell by the look on his face that his actions were completely in scene. 

Pike marched over to Bones, grabbing a fistful of hair and yanking McCoy’s head back viciously. “I did _not_ ask for your opinion, McCoy. If your Captain wants you back, he’ll do as I say.” 

McCoy whined and whimpered, and it sent more heat straight to Kirk’s cock. He bit back a groan. “Do I have your word, sir? If I submit to you, you’ll let them go?” 

Pike didn’t release his grip on Bones and smirked back at Jim. “You have my word.” 

Jim locked eyes with Carol and then dropped to his knees. 

“Good boy,” Pike murmured, letting go of Bones’s hair. He removed something from his pocket, tossing the handcuffs to Jim. “Strip and then put those on behind your back.” 

As Jim stood and did as he was ordered, Pike fiddled with two remotes. Clearly, one was for the vibrator, and the other was for the cock ring, if the resultant cries and moans were anything to go by. Watching his companions writhing in pleasure was certainly not helping his concentration. Jim fumbled out of his clothes, letting them drop to the floor. 

Pike looked up when Jim was naked. He watched as Jim turned his back to him, managing to get the cuffs on and locked behind his back. Feeling vulnerable and impossibly hard, he turned back to face the Admiral. “You said you’d let them go, sir.”

“Oh, and I will. But I never specified when.” He pressed a button on the remote, and Carol’s cries grew exponentially louder. 

The three men watched as she pulled against her bonds, helpless to escape the the relentless press of the vibrator. Her skin flushed red as she screamed her release, waves of pleasure rocking her whole body. She groaned and squirmed restlessly, trying to move away from the vibration on her oversensitive clit. 

“That’s enough!” Jim snapped. 

Pike took pity on Carol and turned off the vibrator. She slumped against the radiator, chest heaving. It was one of the hottest things Jim had ever seen. 

Jim shook his head and got his mind back in the game. "Let her go, Admiral." 

Pike just chuckled, idly stroking Carol's hair. "I don't think so, Kirk. Think I'll keep her around for now." 

Carol moaned, trying to turn her head away from his touch. 

Jim knelt in front of her, nuzzling her until her eyes met his. "You okay?" 

She sighed happily, contentment evident in her eyes. 

Jim kissed her over the gag. 

"On your feet, Captain," Pike ordered, gripping Jim's arm and roughly pulling him up. Jim managed to get his feet under himself as Pike manhandled him to stand in front of Bones. 

Bones took a second to wink up at Jim before scowling at Pike. Fuck, Jim loved the way Bones threw himself into scenes. It was hot as hell. 

Pike untied Bones's gag. "Think I found another way to keep you quiet, Doctor. You're going to be a good boy and suck your captain." 

"Or what?" McCoy snarled. 

"You really want to find out?" 

McCoy grumbled a bit before opening his mouth wide to take Jim's length. 

Jim groaned, eyes rolling back. "Fuck." He felt Pike unlocking the handcuffs behind his back. He was only free for a moment, though, as rope began wrapping around his shoulders and arms. Jim was far too distracted by Bones's talented tongue to resist as Pike bound his wrists together in a secure harness on his back. 

Bones's movements faltered, and he groaned loudly. Jim figured Pike must be playing with the remote control again. 

"That's right, McCoy. The better you make him feel, the better I make _you_ feel." 

Jim struggled to stay on his feet as Bones brought him closer to the edge. The shameless noises Bones was making certainly didn't hurt. A soprano voice added to the mix; Pike had decided Carol shouldn't miss out. Jim's breath came faster as he listened to both his companions get louder and more intense. 

A strong arm wrapped around his waist as he came, quickly followed by Bones and then Carol. Pike was keeping Jim from collapsing to the floor as he rode out the aftershocks. He was barely aware as he was forced towards a table and pushed down onto it. He heard a few clicks and realized that Pike had clipped something to the ropes, tethering him to the table. Jim moaned as his legs were kicked apart and locked into a spreader bar. 

"Damn it, let us go!" Bones shouted. "Leave him alone!" 

Jim felt his soft cock twitch at his lover's words, and he moaned again. He looked to the side and watched as Pike stalked over to McCoy. Fingers tangled into dark hair, forcing his head back. Pike shoved his fingers roughly into McCoy's mouth. Bones choked at the intrusion, eyes widening. 

"You better get me nice and wet, doc, so I can go over there and fuck your captain. You wouldn't want me to hurt him, would you?" 

McCoy whined and struggled. 

Jim groaned as his arousal rapidly returned. "Fuck," he whispered. Bones liked it rough, and Jim was loving the show. 

"Now, McCoy, you're going to keep it shut while I'm busy with Jim there. Or else I won't be gentle." He pulled away. "Understand?" 

Bones glowered and nodded. 

Jim knew his legs were trembling as Pike stepped behind him. He felt like he was losing his mind from the arousal. "It'll be okay, Bones," Jim said, trying to keep his voice steady. "I can handle him." 

"You think so, huh?" Pike murmured. His fingers probed Jim's entrance. Despite the rough play, Pike prepped Jim thoroughly, opening him up slowly. Jim cried out when Pike idly stroked his prostate, whimpering when the fingers moved away. Footsteps sounded before Jim could hear Carol moaning as her gag was released. "Your turn, sweetheart. I need to be nice and wet for this." 

Jim couldn't see them from his position, but he could see Bones watching them, could hear Carol's faint whimpers. Bones was squirming a bit, eyes almost unblinking. Jim wished he could see Carol sucking Pike's cock, because he could tell from Bones's reaction that it was fucking hot. 

Pike finally moved back to Jim, hard cock nuzzling his entrance. "In a way, all three of us are gonna be inside you, Jim. What do you think about that?" 

"Guhh," Jim gasped, unable to form any words. His body greedily swallowed up the hard, hot cock pressing into him. "Unf -- fuh ..." 

"That's it, Captain, take it. Show them how it's done."

A hand grabbed the ropes of the harness, pulling his chest up off the table and holding him in place as Pike started to drive into him. Jim thrashed in his bonds involuntarily as Pike changed his angle and hit his prostate. 

"Like you like this, Jim. Helpless and all mine." 

Jim's head bowed as he gave himself over completely to Pike's merciless strokes, held limply in the restraints. Heat curled in his belly, bringing him close to the edge. 

Pike's cock pulsed, seed spilling deep inside Jim. The Admiral groaned, reaching around to stroke Jim roughly, bringing him quickly to his second climax. 

Jim groaned as his come splattered onto his stomach and the table. He only had a moment to breathe before Pike shoved him back down onto the table. 

"That's enough now," McCoy spat. 

"You can't keep us here, Admiral," Carol added. 

Pike chuckled. "Oh, but I can. I've only just begun, boys and girl." 

Jim closed his eyes, drifting. He could hear the voices around him, but he was too exhausted to process them. Then Bones's voice was closer to him. 

"C'mon, darlin', let's get you cleaned up." 

Jim moaned and tried to move as his ankles were freed from the spreader bar. He wasn't coordinated enough to help as Bones's arms came around him and lowered him gently to the floor. A warm cloth carefully cleaned off the drying come from his skin. Jim hummed, nuzzling into Bones's neck. 

Bones's hand was warm around the back of Jim's neck. "You okay?" he asked very quietly.

Jim nodded, a smile lifting the corners of his mouth. He could faintly hear Carol groaning in the background and figured Pike was finally releasing her bonds. Bones picked at the knots holding his arms in place, and Jim moaned appreciatively as he regained use of his limbs. He wrapped his arms loosely around Bones's shoulders and immediately fell asleep in his embrace. 

~~~

Jim awoke slowly and immediately recognized the feel of both his lovers wrapped around him. He smiled, inhaling the scent of Carol's hair. He grew concerned, though, by the strength of Bones's grip on him. McCoy sometimes held him extra tight when he was dreaming about Jim’s death. 

Jim moved his hand to the arm wrapped tightly around his waist. 

"Did I wake you?" Bones murmured, kissing behind his ear. 

"No," Jim whispered. "But I know what you're thinkin' about, babe. I'm fine." 

Bones inhaled shakily, nuzzling into Jim's hair. "I know, darlin'." 

Jim shifted a little, surprised to feel something around his ankles. "What the ... holy hell, are we chained together?" 

"Yep. The Admiral is pretty inventive, I guess." 

"Shit, that's hot!" Jim exclaimed. 

"Shhh, don't wake Carol." 

Jim nodded and lowered his voice. "So, you gonna tell me how this surprise came about?"

Bones chuckled. "It's a little embarrassin'. I know we all send each other those private messages, and sometimes Pike came up in our fantasies. Well, I ..."

"Oh my God, you sent one to him?!"

"Accidentally," Bones replied. "It was a mistake. I was mortified when I realized what had happened. About a week later, he contacted Carol and I and asked if we would be interested in making fantasy into reality." 

"Wow."

"We decided to surprise you."

Jim grinned. "I was very surprised. And I'm really happy with how things have gone so far." He opened his eyes and took in the bedroom. The bed was pornographically huge and made up with satin sheets. The room was beautifully furnished, a complete contrast to the bare room they had been in earlier. 

Carol moaned and tossed fitfully in her sleep. 

"Shhh," Jim whispered, curling around her more fully. "S'okay, sweetheart. It's just a dream." 

"No, Dad, please ..." she gasped. 

“Wake up, Carol,” Jim said, shaking her gently. 

She woke with a sob, her whole body beginning to shudder. 

“I’ve got you,” Jim murmured, stroking his hands up and down her arms. “You’re safe.” 

Despite the chains on their ankles, Bones managed to crawl over both of them to be on her other side. “You’re all right, darlin’.” The two men held her close between them as she cried. Carol was babbling into Jim’s shoulder, trying to think out ways that things could have turned out differently for Admiral Marcus. 

The door swung open, and Pike took in the scene with a frown. “What’s wrong?” 

“Nightmare,” Bones answered, moving the blankets off of them. “Could you …?”

“Of course,” Pike responded, kneeling and unlocking the ankle cuffs. He left the room and appeared a few moments later with a mug of tea. “British cure for everything, right?”

Carol had settled enough to give a watery chuckle at that. 

Bones took the mug and handed it to her.

Pike pulled out three silk robes from the closet and handed them out. “I’ve prepared dinner. No pressure. Just come and join me when you’re ready.”

“Thank you, sir,” Jim replied with a smile.

Pike rolled his eyes. “Jim, we’re not in a scene, and we’re off duty.” 

Jim winked at him. “Sorry, Chris.”

Shaking his head, Pike left them alone and quietly closed the door. 

“You doin’ better, darlin’?” Bones asked, settling the pale blue robe over Carol’s shoulders. 

“I think so,” she answered, pushing her blond hair out of her eyes. 

“We’ll do whatever you want,” Jim told her. “If you want to go home, we go home. You want to eat and then run, we’ll do that.”

She smiled. “That doesn’t seem polite. And … I am enjoying all of this, I just …”

“We’ll all feel better once we’ve eaten,” Bones stated. “Why don’t we do that and then decide?”

Carol nodded. “Food does sound awfully good after that workout.”

Jim grinned. “They say hunger is the best spice.” He kissed her languidly and then slid off the bed and into his gold robe. He snickered. "Really? Color-coordinated robes?"

"I'm not complaining," Carol said with a smile.

Bones's robe was a deep blue compared to hers. "C'mon, let's not keep Chris waiting." 

~~~

With the application of wine, good food, and good company, the four Starfleet officers relaxed and fell into easy conversation. 

Jim rubbed his bloated belly. "Chris, that was amazing." 

Chris toasted him with his wine glass. "Well, I didn't do all the work myself, but you three are worth the trouble." 

"Oh, I shouldn't have let you talk me into a second piece of cake," Bones groaned.

Carol laughed. "You hardly needed the encouragement." 

"So, as for the rest of the weekend, you are welcome to stay," Chris announced. "If desired, there can be further interesting activities. Or we can simply enjoy each other's company. Whatever you would like."

Jim felt himself blushing. He blamed the wine. "This has been amazing." He looked at his two lovers and knew they felt the same. "What do you two think?" 

Bones and Carol shared a glance. "Staying." 

Chris laughed. "All right then. I'm glad to hear it."

"I do have an addendum to our arrangements," Bones said, taking Jim's hand and holding it tight. "Whatever we do, I don't want to be separated from either of them. Especially if we're doing something intense. I need these two where I can see them." His voice broke on the last word.

Jim swallowed the sudden lump in his throat and tugged on Bones's hand, pulling him into a hug. 

"Of course. I understand," Pike responded. "In fact, let's just go back overall the rules, so that everyone is comfortable, and we can all get what we want." 

Jim pressed a kiss to Bones's temple and pulled back. He kept holding his hand tightly. "I think that would be good." 

~~~

_To be continued ..._


	2. Carol's Turn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Specific warnings for this chapter: hurt/comfort, nightmares, bondage, teasing, blindfold, roleplay, oral sex, hot tub sex, anal sex, rough sex, minor force play, orgasm denial, edging.

The rest of the evening consisted of quiet conversation, more wine, kisses, caresses, and oral sex. The four of them fell asleep on the huge bed, tangled together.

  
Jim woke up to Bones rubbing his back and murmuring to him softly.

  
“I gotcha, darlin’, shhh.”

  
Jim burrowed into Bones’s arms, surprised to feel tears on his cheeks. Between the three of them, they had a lot of nightmares. He could only remember little flashes of the dream, and they were fading quickly in the warmth of the bed.

  
“S’over, Jimmy. It’s all over.”

  
“Sorry,” Jim whispered as his heart rate slowed down.

  
“Don’t be. Sometimes when you get home, everything starts catchin’ up with you.”

  
“Certainly seems that way,” Jim responded. “I think I’m awake now.”

  
“Breakfast?”

  
Jim nodded, and the two of them carefully crawled out of bed. They made their way to the kitchen and found it well stocked. Jim made coffee and mixed waffle batter while Bones sauteed sausage and then made scrambled eggs.

  
"Smells heavenly," Carol announced, coming into the kitchen. Pike was right behind her.

  
"Glad to hear it," Bones said, pouring the batter into the waffle iron.

  
Jim poured coffee for everyone while Carol and Chris set the table.

  
"I'm surprised I even feel like eating after last night," Bones remarked.

  
Chris chuckled. "Well, you better eat up, doc. You're going to need your strength today."

  
Jim grinned as Bones blushed. It wasn't an easy thing to do.

  
"So, is the plan roughly to take turns?" Carol asked.

  
"I thought that might work well," Chris agreed as they dug into breakfast. "Ladies first, of course."

* * *

 

And that was how, as soon as the table had been cleared, Carol found herself pounced, stripped, and spread out on the table like a feast.

  
She struggled as her wrists and ankles were tied down with soft rope. "Stop! What are you doing?!" A blindfold dropped over her eyes, and she tried to twist away as it was buckled snugly behind her head. "No! Let me go!"

  
"Relax," a voice murmured in her ear. "We're not going to hurt you."

  
"That would be a lot more comforting if you would just UNTIE me!" she cried.

  
A hand skated down the inside of her arm to her chest before cupping her right breast. Another hand cupped her left heel and then trailed up the inside of her thigh teasingly.

  
Carol bit back a moan and squirmed.

  
"See? She's perfect for this."

  
"For what?" Carol demanded.

  
And then more hands came out of the darkness to touch her. One pair held down her forearms to the table as the other two men explored her body with fingertips and tongues.  
Carol groaned loudly at the onslaught, sparks alighting all over her body. She tried to pull her legs together belatedly, but her ankles were quickly pulled back down and held at the calf. She yelped as a warm mouth descended on her mound and began licking.

  
"She's squirming an awful lot," one of them commented. "Get more rope."

  
Carol whimpered as more rope was wrapped around her torso, binding her more tightly to the table. The mouth between her legs was relentlessly teasing her with light licks that did nothing except increase her arousal and her struggles.

  
"Not every day you get a catch like this, is it boys?"

  
"No, sir."

  
Fingers moved alongside the tongue, and Carol cried out as she was stroked in earnest. The other hands around her stroked and petted her skin, lightly tickling her sides as she was brought right to the edge orgasm.

  
Abruptly, the licking stopped, and fingers moved away from her clit.

  
"Oh my God ..." Carol moaned. "No, please, don't stop ..." She tried to move her legs, but they had turned to jelly. There was no strength left in them to fight against the ropes.  
It happened twice more. And from the variation in technique, Carol figured that the three men must be taking turns. They kept complimenting her, telling her how good she tasted, worshipping her with their touch.

  
Carol felt herself trembling. "Please ... please let me come. I'll do anything ..." She jumped as a vibrator was turned on nearby. "Yes! Please! I'm losing my mind!"

  
Strong hands held hers and another pair anchored her thighs to the table. Finally, a finger dipped into her soaked pussy, spreading her juice around and fingering her perineum. At last, a slim vibrator was inserted and rested right on her clit.

  
Carol screamed as she came, thrashing as much as she could. Tears sprang from her eyes, wetting the blindfold as wave after wave crashed down on her.

  
Dimly, she was aware that she being untied and cleaned off. They left the blindfold on as one of the men picked her up. Carol curled into the embrace. Her pussy was still twitching with aftershocks. She had no idea where they were going and didn't much care.

  
She started to shiver in the cool air.

  
"I'll get you warm in a second, darlin'," Leonard murmured. He lifted her a little higher, and she felt warm air followed by warm water. Leonard's arms stayed around her as he got into the tub with her. From the bubbling she could hear, it seemed to be a jacuzzi. "That better?"

  
"Mmmm," she mumbled, leaning against him.

  
He kissed her forehead. "Other two'll be here in a minute."

  
She was glad of the blindfold limiting her sensory input as she slowly came back down to earth. She heard voices approaching.

  
"Hey, how's our girl?" Jim asked.

  
"Still in orbit, I think," Leonard answered.

  
She could hear Jim and Chris getting into the tub and lazily flailed a hand towards them.

  
Jim chuckled as he took her hand and kissed the inside of her wrist. "You were amazing."

  
"Gorgeous," Chris added.

  
A breeze ruffled Carol's hair, and it finally occurred to her that they were outside. She clumsily reached for the blindfold, which Leonard unbuckled and removed for her. She blinked in the bright light of day. They were apparently on the roof of the house.

  
"Don't worry. There are privacy screens up," Chris assured her. "No one can see us."

  
Carol relaxed and slumped back against Leonard.

  
Chris reached over the side of the tub and produced chilled bottles of water. Leonard took Carol's, opened it, and held it for her to drink. He was often in charge of aftercare, when he wasn't the one requiring it.

  
Jim moved so that he was on her other side and nuzzled her neck. "Was it good?"

  
"Amazing," she whispered. "That was everything I wanted and more."

  
"Glad to hear it," Leonard responded.

  
Carol let them carry on the conversation around her as she slowly came back to her senses. When she finally felt capable, she turned kissed Leonard before turning and doing the same to the other two.

  
They smiled at her as she settled herself back on the seat and sipped her water.

  
"You know, Chris, this hot tub is awfully big," Jim said, stretching. "You could get up to all kinds of shenanigans up here."

  
Chris leaned over and reached a hand between Jim's legs. "You think so, huh?"

  
Jim groaned and squirmed.

  
Carol grinned and reached under the water to grope Leonard.

  
He grunted and leaned his head back, subtly thrusting up into her hand as he got hard quickly.

  
"Now, the question is, who is going to get fucked first?" Chris growled.

  
"I think we should switch, Chris," Carol said. "I'll ride Jim, and you fuck Leonard."

  
Leonard moaned, closing his eyes.

  
"You like that, don't you," Carol cooed at him. "You like it when you don't get a say in what happens to your cock."

  
Leonard's breathing was getting harsher.

  
She looked over at Chris. "Better hurry before he ruins everything by coming into the water right now."

  
Chris nodded and switched places with her. Leonard obligingly flipped over, kneeling on the seat as Chris settled behind him.

  
Carol straddled Jim, finding him fully hard. He grinned up at her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

  
"I'm ready when you are, baby," he told her.

  
Carol smiled back and lifted herself on top of his cock.

  
"Let me know if you need the waterproof lube," Chris told her as he reached for the tube.

  
"I think I'm still wet," she replied.

  
Jim let her take control as she lowered herself onto him, sighing when she was fully seated. She nodded at him, and he began to thrust upwards gently. They fell into an easy rhythm, building slowly towards the climax.

  
It was a complete reversal from the scene on the other side of the tub. Chris had a hand fisted into Leonard's hair, yanking his head back and exposing his neck. Leonard's mouth was open in bliss as Chris pounded into him relentlessly.

  
"Jim, look at that," Carol gasped, nodding over her shoulder.

  
"Fuck," Jim breathed. "He always takes it so well."

  
"And you know how that feels," she encouraged. "And now Leonard is getting the Admiral's cock ..." She yelped as Jim started to thrust a bit faster. She curled over him, leaning against his shoulder and biting his earlobe.

  
He groaned beneath her, mouthing at her neck.

  
She ground herself down onto his strokes as they came together. Only a moment later, there were cries of release on the other side of the tub.

  
Carol smiled as she breathed against Jim’s neck.

  
It seemed a long time before anyone spoke.

  
“Hope you’ve got some damn good filters in this thing,” Leonard grumbled.

  
The other three laughed.

  
“Don’t worry about it, doc. It’s covered,” Chris replied as they all got untangled. “I made us reservations for dinner this evening, if that’s acceptable.”

  
“Yeah, I don’t think I have the energy to cook,” Carol remarked.

  
“I mean, we could do delivery if you would prefer to remain casual,” Chris suggested.

  
“I think it might be good to get out,” Jim answered. “You know, since we’ll be spending quite a few days … and nights here.” He winked.

  
Leonard snorted and rolled his eyes.

  
“As you wish, Captain,” Chris said with a smirk.

* * *

_To be continued ..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, whose turn is next? ^_~ I am somewhat open to suggestions for fun activities. I am keeping in mind suggestions that others have made previously as well.


End file.
